so give me a reason
by kyneshi
Summary: “Will you wait for me until I back to Konoha?” “I don’t have any reason…” “Ok…” smirk “So give me a reason…” i'm not good at summary but please.. please R&R.. tnx. tnx


**So give me a reason...**

Story by Kyneshi

i do not own Naruto...  
sorry.. this story was ahmm.. a little ooc.. and i'm very sorry my English so poor... English is not my tongue sooo... please r&r..

**Ichiraku ramen**

"_**The mission was cancelled and why the pink girl hair late to their call time, and… and what about the smile"**_

It was an ordinary day for team Kakashi, the same time and the same place where the team waited their sensei. But there's something wrong; the pink hair girl was not there. The black and blond hair boys were still waiting.

The pink hair girl was always hour early before their call time. But this time she is not already around. This was the reason why the blond hair boy was so irritated.

"Why she's so late" muttered the blond boy

The black hair boy was still sitting to a big rock, not saying anything.

"Why she let me alone with this guy" he muttered again.

"Hey you! Dobe!" The black hair boy said. Finally saying anything,

"What is it teme?" he answered with grin in his face.

"Where is she?"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Who do you think I am talking about?" Sasuke asked again.

Naruto give him a smirked.

"Do you think I knew it Teme?"

"Shut up dobe!!" Sasuke said to Naruto.

Then a familiar voice was heard.

"Yo!" their Sensei greet.

The two boys look at him.

"Your l—"before Naruto complete the sentence he always says to their sensei when he was late. "Sakura-chan?"

The pink hair girl was besides to Kakashi.

"I'm sorry for being late" Sakura apologized while giving the two the smile she always does.

"You been like Kakashi-sensei Sakura-chan" Naruto said to Sakura.

Sakura scratch her pink hair and then she turns her eyes to see Sasuke. When he saw Sasuke was staring at her, her smile was fade and her face was turning to sad. Sasuke noticed it.

"I have something to announce" Kakashi said.

"And what it is Kakashi-sensei?"

"We don't have mission to do this day"

"Huh" Naruto said.

"Kakash-senseii?" Sakura asked.

"I thought we had a class B mission this day" Sasuke said

"Well, I was kidding when I said that yesterday Sasuke" Kakashi explained

"Are you making fun to us Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said with irritating voice.

"Is this because—"Sakura cannot continue what she was trying to say. Kakashi turns his face to her. There was a pregnant silent between the two.

"Ok!!" Kakashi said "you three make this day worth remembering"

"Huh" Naruto said

"Ok bye" and then Kakashi gone.

The three were left by their Sensei without explaining anything to them.

"Pervert" Naruto muttered.

Sakura look to Naruto then to Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at her too. She stares to him straight.

"So what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked

"I'll train, do what you want" Sasuke said while still staring to Sakura.

"Ok!" Naruto answered

Then Sasuke turn around to go to his training ground. Sakura saw it, that's why…

"Lets it some ramen" Sakura suggested

"I love it Sakura!!" Naruto shouted

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura called Sasuke almost a bit far from them. And then Sasuke stop from walking.

"Sasuke-kun look" Sakura said to Sasuke

"I don't want to eat" he answered

"Look!!" Sakura shouted to him. Sakura was shocked for what she have done, also Naruto. This time Sasuke turn to Sakura.

It took a couple of seconds to them staring to each others eyes.

That time Sasuke noticed something in Sakura eyes. There were tears in it that anytime were ready to burst out. Sasuke think first that it was a just nothing but then he realized that there is something wrong.

"You need strength so you—"Sakura didn't continue what she was trying to say because Sasuke speak up.

"I'll go" and then he walked towards to them.

"What makes you change your mind?" Naruto asked

"Nothing" he answered

Naruto give him a smirked.

They went to ichiraku ramen restaurant, Naruto's favorite restaurant. They all bought ramen.

"It is nice to see you three eating together here at my restaurant" the owner said.

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto. Looking back, your where only 12 when I first saw you three eating here ramen together. And then one of you leave the Konoha, then after almost 3 years his back."

Sakura was looking to Sasuke that time. She knew what the owner mean.

"Your right" Naruto reply

"So I think it is not nice to see you separated again" he added

Those words were echoing to Sakura's mind. And then she is starting thinking something not good.

"Hey you!!" Sasuke said. He was calling Sakura.

Sakura didn't notice it. Then she was called by Naruto

"Sakura-chan!!"

"Ha??" she reply

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked

"Yes I'm ok Naruto" she answered. She noticed that Sasuke was looking at her. The words were starting echoing again. She shakes her head.

"Hey you" Sasuke calling her again. This time Sakura here it.

"Yes Sasuke-kun" she answered

"What—"Sasuke pause for a second and then didn't continue what he was saying "nothing!!"

"Ok!!!" she reply

"Sakura-chan what are we going to do next" Naruto asked

"I still don't have any idea"

"What if--"

"I'll train" Sasuke said

**Memories of Past**

"_Memories of past was still there… the promise that made by her will be brake soon…the smile he made was made her back to reality…"_

After eating in ichiraku ramen, Naruto and Sasuke decided to train in the waterfalls. Sakura was decided not to go with them. She said that she will bring them a food before lunch.

The two were having conversation while sparing to each other in the waterfalls. The sound of kunais and shurikens heard to their place.

"Did you notice anything" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean teme" Naruto asked

"Anything!!"

"No! Why Sasuke teme?"

"Never mind dobe…"

"Ok teme!! Just mind me" Naruto shouted while throwing kunais and shurikens to Sasuke.

It was almost a minutes before lunch, so Sakura head up to the waterfalls carrying the two boy's food. While walking to the forest, Sakura have a flashback from the past. She remembers the day team 7 made. The first time they saw their sensei Kakashi. Their mission when they were only 12 years old. And also the sad memories, the fight of Naruto and Sasuke in the rooftop of the hospital. And the night Sasuke decided to leave the Konoha, the team 7, the night she confessed her feeling to him and he regret it.

Flashback

"_I love you Sasuke-kun" Sakura shouted. "Please don't go"_

"_After all this time" Sasuke reply "you're still annoying"_

"_If you go let me come with you" she said almost begging him "I promise, I will help you to your revenge"_

"_You cannot do anything" he said_

"_Please Sasuke! Don't leave me! I love you!!" Sakura said starting running towards to him. But Sasuke was gone in front her._

"_Sakura…. Thank you" Sasuke whispered to Sakura. He was standing behind her. And then he knocks her down._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

And then she remembers the night Sasuke came back to them.

_She was standing in the same place where Sasuke leave him. She was crying, not knowing what to do. All she can do was to say his name._

"_Sasuke-kun..." she said while tears were falling to her cheeks. "Naruto don't let him… no… Sasuke-kun"_

_That time she was so angry to herself because her friends were in danger but she can't do anything for them. Before, she thought that she has now the strength that will protect them. But now, she can't do anything. All she can was to wait to them to come back._

_And then she heard something. When she raised her head she saw Naruto carrying Sasuke to his shoulder._

"_You made it" she muttered. And then she runs towards to them. She hugged them both._

"_Sakura-chan…" Naruto said_

"_Naruto thank you" she reply_

"_I made my promise to you" Naruto said to her._

"_Sasuke-kun…" she said_

"_I made it…" Sasuke said._

"_Sasuke-kun…." She said again._

"_Sakura… I made it Sakura" Sasuke said to Sakura._

That time, Sakura promised to herself that she will not let anything or anyone separated their three again.

Sakura noticed that she was a few step away to the waterfalls. And then she heard something, something like the sound of electricity.

"Chidori" she muttered

Sakura was almost in the place. And she saw Naruto together with his bunshin making his rasengan and when she looks to the other side, she saw Sasuke with his chidori into his hand.

"No!!" she shouted. She is starting running towards to them throwing the foods to the ground. "Naruto!! Sasuke-kun!!! Don't do it again."

The two was shocked when Sakura running towards to them and shouting that words. Their rasengan and chidori was gone.

"Sakura-chan were just having—"Naruto trying to explain but she was interrupted by Sakura.

"Don't do that again!!" she shouted and then her knees fall down to the water.

Naruto and Sasuke were looking to each other not knowing what's happening.

Sasuke starts walking to Sakura and then she noticed there were tears running down to Sakura's face.

"What's wrong" he asked.

Naruto run towards the two. "Sakura-kun…"

Sakura rubbed her tears away by her hands and said "you want some rice balls for your lunch?" and give them a smile.

The two were start looking to each other again. Naruto raised his shoulder.

While eating under the tree, Naruto and Sasuke are having conversation about what happen before. Sakura was standing near in the in waterfalls.

"Do you have any idea what was happening to her teme" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"ahh" he reply

Naruto sigh.

"This what I was asked before" Sasuke said

"Huh?"

"About Sakura"

"She was a bit weird this day"

"hn"

Sakura was staring to the waterfalls, remembering was she seen before.

"I was so paranoid" she told to herself while shaking her head. And then she laughs for what's happening to her.

That time Naruto and Sasuke were having funny arguments about their rasengan and chidori. Sakura saw it and then she laugh to them. Naruto and Sasuke noticed that Sakura was laughing to them.

"I think nothings wrong about her" Naruto said

"hn" Sasuke muttered while looking at Sakura.

"Huh" Naruto said.

"Nothing" he reply while still looking at Sakura.

Sakura went to them.

"Did the food suit your appetite" Sakura asked

"Well… I think I and Sasuke were not having any choice but to eat the food you cooked." Naruto said annoying Sakura.

"Naruto… damn you!!" inner Sakura said.

"Sorry for not having any choice" Sakura reply

"I hope sometimes we have a choice" Naruto muttered.

And then Sakura were laughing out loud. This made Sasuke feel relax and without noticing he was smiling. Sakura saw it.

"He was smiling" she said to herself. This smile made Sakura back to reality.

Naruto also saw that smile.

"Is this true?" Naruto asked "Is Sasuke teme was smiling" and then laugh.

"Damn you dobe!!" Sasuke said to Naruto that was still laughing.

"I hope I always see that smile" Sakura muttered with sad face. Sasuke saw it.

"If I have a chance again" she muttered again.

"Sakura-chan...Hahaha… did you see that, hahaha" Naruto said while still laughing.

"Stop that stupid thing Naruto" Sakura let the inner Sakura to out.

**Goodbye**

"_There was still that worth living for…there was a relationship was growing stronger every day past… and the words of goodbye…" _

After the two took their lunch they decided to train again. Sakura was silently sitting under the tree. She decided to watch them in that place. Naruto was fully loaded again that's why he was the konoha's loudest ninja again.

"Sasuke teme!" Naruto shouted. "How many kunais do you want me to hit your body"

"I think, no, if you can hit me dobe" Sasuke reply while giving his signature smirk.

"Hahaha! Lets see!!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto starting throwing kunais to Sasuke but easily get away from it.

"Is that because of the food given by Sakura-chan" Naruto asked while throwing kunais again to him.

"Hn" Sasuke gave him a smirked.

"Awful teme, that food was too bad" Naruto shouted because he wants Sakura to hear it.

"NARUTOOOOOO DAMN YOU!!!!" inner Sakura shouted.

"Sakura was mad at you" Sasuke said throwing some shurikens to Naruto.

After Sasuke said that, Naruto turn his face to Sakura but because of this he got out of balance causing him to fall into the water.

"awww man" he muttered.

And then the two boys heard someone was laughing. It was Sakura.

"That's good for you Naruto" inner Sakura said.

Sakura was still laughing out loud for what happened to Naruto. The two was still looking at her then Naruto laugh too. He was laughing for what happened to him.

The forest was filled by their laughter. Sasuke was silently listening to the sound of his friends made. He fond his self feeling comfortable and relax in that situation. Seeing his friends laughing he thinks was worth living for.

And then he offers his hand to his best friend to help him to stand.

"Sasuke teme?" Naruto asked to his best friend. This made him stop from laughing

"Quick dobe" he replied and smirk.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand.

Sakura saw it causing him to stop from laughing. She was staring at them. Her heart was full of joy for what he saw. Her two friends before were fighting for some what reason but this time holding each others hand, helping each other. Their relationship gets stronger every day past. But between her and Sasuke nothings change, except before he was throwing her away. Nothing changes about their relationship.

"Well, I can say that there nothing to worry about" she said to herself giving the two the smile she always does.

Both of them saw it. Naruto gave her a wide smile and Sasuke was looking at her but not like before its not a cold eyes stare.

After that moment Sakura was fall to sleep. She looks so beautiful while sleeping under the tree. The shade of the tree was a perfect setting adding the blow of the wind for her gentle person.

Naruto blush after thinking about it while staring to sleeping beauty Sakura. And then Sasuke tapped him in his shoulder.

"What is it teme?" Naruto asked to Sasuke

"Your face was red as tomato dobe" he said

"What?" Naruto shouted still blushing.

"hn" Sasuke said.

"sasuke" Naruto said his face turns to look serious.

"Hn"

"About Sakura-chan"

"aa"

"Is she still annoying for you?" Naruto asked

Sasuke give him a couple of seconds before he answered. He turns his face to see Sakura.

"I don't know"

Naruto give him a smirk.

Sakura was disturbed by Konoha's loudest ninja.

"Naruto…" she muttered. And then she decided to take a look to her noisy friend.

"Sasuke teme lets see how many fish you can catch" Naruto shouted to Sasuke.

"Twice as you can dobe" he replied.

"Owwss... Lets see" diving to the water.

And then Sakura realized that the two were playing in the water. Actually, they were half naked. She takes more steps closer to them. Sasuke saw her.

"your awake" he said.

"Hai" Sakura answered.

Naruto float while holding fish to his hand. "Sasuke look I already got one. Where's yours teme?" he asked.

"Naruto that was a big one." Sakura said.

"Oh Sakura-chan! You're awake" he replied. Without noticing the fish to his hand was slipped.

"I was disturb by your noise" Sakura said

"Hehehe! I'm sorry" Naruto added.

Sakura gave him a smiled. This time her precious smile was not only given to the Uchiha prodigy. He also served it for her blonde hair friend.

Then Naruto start to blush. "Sakura-chan" he said to his self.

After Sasuke float holding two fish to his hand.

"I told you dobe, twice as you can" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"What?!!" Naruto said noticing that the fish he was holding before was gone "where's that damn fish"

"I think you two have business to settle so I got to go" Sakura said.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked

"Uhmm…"

"Huh" Naruto give her smirk.

"Ok!! You two meet me at the bridge before the sun sets" Sakura said.

"Ok! Ok!" Naruto respond.

"Well Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turns to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. That's the only thing he can say or do.

"Ok good!! See both of you until next time" She shouted while running away from them.

"Weirdo…" Naruto muttered.

Sakura take her last look to them to say "goodbye!!!" waving her hand with the smile in her lips.

Sasuke was blankly staring to her appearance running away from them. He had strange feeling about it.

"What are we going to do in the bridge?" Naruto asked himself.

"hn" Sasuke suggested.

Naruto didn't mind what Sasuke said because his attention was on the fish he saw. His mind was still in their game.

"Ok!! Gotcha!!!" Naruto shouted while catching the fish. But the fish slipped to his hand.

"Hey what's the matter with you?" asking the fish. And then he saw again Sasuke holding another two fish to his hands.

"UUuRrGgHhH" he muttered.

**The fake one**

"_The sunset was so beautiful… like the konouichi between of them… but is she stills that one…"_

The time was past. The sunset was almost minutes to go. They were already waiting to the bridge. They were bit tired because of what they did for the whole they.

"Is she going to be late again?" Naruto muttered.

Sakura were running towards to them. Her footsteps were clearly heard because they were the only person their.

"Sorry!!" Sakura said when she arrived.

"What are we going to do here Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Follow me!!" Sakura said then grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Hey you!! Let go of me!" Sasuke said but failed to escape to Sakura's grasp.

"Just follow me" she said.

"I can but without this thing" Sasuke replied.

"Hey! What about me?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Naruto!!" Sakura said while giving him some killer eyes.

"Let's go to the place were I never been" Sakura said while releasing Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke was shocked because Sakura released him. He doesn't know if it's because she like it, or because from the start of day he have strange feeling about her. But this time it's much stronger.

While walking they saw Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

"Oh Naruto!!" Kiba greeted.

"Kiba" Naruto replied to him

"Na-ru-to…" Hinata muttered while blushing.

"Where are you going" Kiba asked to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan want to go somewhere" he answered.

"Oh I see!!" Kiba said "Girl decision"

"Huh" Naruto said.

"Na-ru-to…" Hinata muttered again. Naruto saw her blushing.

"Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked Hinata because he thinks Hinata was having a fever. And then he touch Hinata's forehead.

Then Hinata's face turns red as tomato.

"Hinata" Shino said.

Hinata was fall to Shino's arms. She already confessed her feelings to Naruto. But Naruto didn't answer anything because his heart was still belongs to his pink hair teammate.

"Did I did something wrong?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"Nothing!" he answered "see you again"

"Ok bye!" Naruto said.

"Bye!" Sakura said

Then they continue to walk again.

"Tell me Sakura-chan where are we going" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Just follow me Naruto" she answered.

And then they arrive to the place what Sakura saying before.

"Is this it?" Naruto asked

They were standing in the stone sculptures of the faces of Konoha's Hokage. They were standing exactly at the 5th Hokage.

"What are we going to do here?" Naruto asked.

"Just wait Naruto" replied Sakura while placing herself to sit at the clip.

The two were sitting besides her.

"So this is it" Sasuke said.

"Yes!" Sakura replied "but there's a thing I want to see you both, to see it with you"

"And what is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Just wait" Sakura said staring somewhere.

"Wait again" Naruto said.

Sakura was only nodding his head. And then Sasuke and Naruto stare somewhere without knowing were to focus their eyes.

Suddenly Sakura speak up.

"This is it!!" she said.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

Then Sakura point her fingers in front of her. The two look to the place where she pointed. They saw the sunset. It was so beautiful. The color red, orange and yellow was blending together perfectly that makes the sunset beautiful.

"so Sakura-chan this is it?" Naruto asked. Looking at her. Sasuke look at her too.

"Yah…"nodding her head while still staring to the sunset "it was so beautiful"

"yeah Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said while smiling to Sakura "like you!"

Sakura shocked for what he said to her. Naruto wasn't have any intention to said that to her but he don't know what happened. The smile to his face was gone and he turns to blush.

"huh" Sakura said.

"wahhhh!!" Naruto said "nothing! Nothing! Just believe me! Nothing!"

Sakura and Naruto back their sight to the sunset. That time Sasuke was not looking at the sunset, he was staring to Sakura. He fell something wrong about her, something strange. But he cant figure out what is it. His mind try to think some things that can answer the feelings he felt towards to her. Maybe paranoid, he burst out saying.

"where is she?" he asked out loud. That's why Sakura and Naruto turn to him.

"where's the real Sakura?" he asked again.

"Sasuke teme what are you saying" Naruto asked.

"where is she" he asked with the high voiced.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered looking to Sakura and Sasuke.

Then the tears are starting flowing to Sakura's face.

**The truth behind the fake one****.**

"_She will miss you, both of you… she want to prove something to herself… she did this for herself and for you two…"_

"What is going on here?" asked Naruto.

"Did you do anything to Sakura, tell me?" asked Sasuke.

"No…" the girl said.

"You mean—"Naruto stop for second. "You're not Sakura-chan?"

The girl nodded.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked with a high voice "what you did to her?"

The girl was not answering their questions. She was still crying.

"Damn it!" Sasuke muttered.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"How long you been acting to be like her?" Sasuke asked.

"Is this part of Akatsuki or Orochimaru's plan?" Naruto asked.

"I start at the bridge" she answered. She want to explain everything but hard to find the words to start it.

"So, the one who was late and who brought us foods and who slept under the tree was her?" asked Naruto.

"Yes…" she answered.

"But how did you replace her?" Sasuke asked.

"She let me…" she answered again.

"Let you? But why?" asked Naruto.

"She…" she can't say anything.

"Speak up!" Naruto shouted "we need to know it"

"She has no choice!!" and then she shouted.

"What?" Naruto asked

"Explain anything, everything" Sasuke said.

"She has no choice" she started to explain it. "She can't do anything but to do this"

"I can't understand it. What are you saying?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto she leave the Konoha" she replied to Naruto.

"She leave…" Naruto muttered.

"Yes she leave the Konoha to do a mission" she continued.

"What mission?" Sasuke asked.

"It's about a long time mission that's why she leave" she continued.

"What kind of mission?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not the one who was going to explain that to you." She replied to Naruto.

"But why—"Naruto can't continue was he was trying to asked because Sasuke speak.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Why didn't she tell us about it?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but she don't want you to know about it" she answered.

"Without saying any words before she leave?" while he asked this to her he remember the night he decided to leave the Konoha without anyone know it.

"Because she can't Sasuke-kun, she can't find the words to say goodbye to you and Naruto" she explain. "Sasuke-kun the night you back to Konoha she promised to herself that she will do anything that no one or nothing can separate you three again."

"Sakura…" Naruto muttered.

"But she has no choice but to left you two" she continued to explain "but it was too hard for her to say goodbye to both of you. It was only a few month when you back Sasuke-kun, and she was now the one who are leaving. She want to stay forever in you side Sasuke-kun and Naruto but there were things that were made it hard for her to do it."

"How long?" Sasuke asked again.

"She doesn't know" she answered. "No one knows how long it takes"

"Maybe Sakura was not ok this time" Naruto said.

"Are you going to pretend to be her until she backs?" Sasuke asked.

"No Sasuke-kun" she answered. "She knows that you can know it before this day pass"

"And you're here because?" asked Naruto.

"She wants me to tell this to you and Sasuke" she said while wiping her tears away from her face.

The two look at her.

"She said she will miss you, both of you, the team Kakashi and the whole Konoha village" then she gave them a smile the way Sakura gave it to them.

"Sakura…" Naruto muttered.

And then the bunshin of Sakura was turn into smoke and disappear.

Sasuke clench his teeth and wrist. "Why did she… damn it!!?"

The boys rush to go to their sensei Kakashi place. They want to know more about why Sakura leave the village and what mission is that, which no one knows how long it takes. They arrived there when the moon was already seen.

"What brought you two here?" asked sensei Kakashi.

"What mission was that?" Naruto asked.

"So she didn't explain what mission was that before she leave" Kakashi replied.

"We don't know when she leave" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kakashi.

"She not let us to know about it." Naruto explained.

"I can't understand" Kakashi said.

"She leave without saying anything" Sasuke explained.

"She didn't even say goodbye to us" said Naruto.

"So she didn't, I thought she will say this to you that's why I cancelled are mission this day" Kakashi explain.

"She only leave us a bunshin of hers" said Naruto.

"She wants her bunshin to pretend to be her" Sasuke continued to explain. "But of course, we already figured out that she was not the real Sakura"

"So that was her plan what she has told to me this morning" Kakashi have flashback.

"_So are you going to tell this to the two boys?" asked Kakashi._

"_I don't know" Sakura answered "maybe, or maybe not"_

"_So what are you going to do Sakura?' he asked again._

"_I have a better plan about this Kakashi-sensei" she said._

"_I see" he said "well, I think those two are going to make endless arguments when you left, that's for sure"_

"_Well, I want to know it before I go" she said._

That morning, Sakura first went to Kakashi's place before she goes to their meeting place to talk to Kakashi.

"What was that mission that she needs to leave the Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"It's all about the Spring Hidden Village" Kakashi starting explain. "This village was Konoha's responsibility. This village is having diseases that almost killing the people. We need to do something to help them that's why Sakura sent their. She was the only one Master Hokage knew who can solve this problem. Sakura was a very good medic ninja, we all knew what she can do about it."

"And no one know how long it take, even her?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes," Kakashi continued "no one knows because we don't know how long it takes to people to recover to that diseases or how long it take Sakura to made the cure. This is all Sakura's responsibility."

"Why you let her take this responsibility?" asked Naruto "it was too hard for her and why don't you let us come with her"

"Naruto you three now are shinobi" answered Kakashi "you need to take or to do more difficult mission, you were not still kids Naruto. This was Sakura's way of being a ninja, a medic-nin. You and Sasuke was also have own ways. She knew that you two also have mission to do, that Konoha needs you. It was hard for her to do this, but she want to prove to herself that she also do something for Konoha or for the people. And you two were also part of it. She doesn't want you to separate again but this is for herself and for you two.

"Sakura…" Sasuke muttered.

**The day without her**

"_he saw his image everywhere… he wants to do something for her… he knew that it was the best thing he can do for her and for his self._

Naruto and Sasuke decided to go home after hearing sensei Kakashi's explanation. Naruto was so upset to what he knew about Sakura's mission. He was kept thinking what he can do to help Sakura.

But of all, Sasuke was the most distress about this. He even didn't eat his dinner. When he got home, he already laid his body to bed and his eyes kept staring to the ceiling. His mind was floating somewhere, or could say that Sakura was the only thing on his mind. He remembers the night he leaves the Konoha, when Sakura confessed her feelings to him. The mission they did, the moments they shared to each to other. And especially the smile that Sakura gave to him even though he always ignored her. This made him back to reality. There are many questions now floating to his mind.

"Why could I…damn it!!!" he muttered.

His mind asking him why did he was so distressed about Sakura's mission.

"I don't care!!" he muttered again.

His mind also asking why did he got so affected when Sakura didn't tell them or to him about this.

"Damn it!!" he muttered again.

And his mind also asking her why he felt so wasted when Sakura leave him without saying any words.

"No!!" he muttered again "she was so annoying"

His mind was kept asking him and maybe deep in him was telling him the true answer to those questions. And then he remembered what Sakura said to them when she leaves them in the waterfalls.

"See both of you until next time" she said. And then…

"Damn it" Sasuke again muttered" she let us know it but why cant I didn't figured out it from the first place"

Sasuke saw Sakura's image to the ceiling. And then he clenches his teeth and wrist. He wants something to do but didn't know what it is. He was so angry to his self that time but didn't know what the reason is. And that's why he got a headache that made him feel so worst.

When he wake up, actually he didn't even got to slip, the headache was still there but not too much like last night and he felt hungry because he didn't take his dinner. He took a bath, and decided to go outside where he can get his food.

While walking, his mind was still floating somewhere, maybe he kept thinking Sakura. And then his eyes saw the ichiraku ramen, he decided to eat there. Then he saw Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto muttered

The owner gave Sasuke one bowl of ramen.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Naruto.

"Huh??"

"About Sakura-chan!!"

"I can't do anything" he answered.

"Sasuke!! Damn you!" Naruto said.

"She chose to went there" Sasuke continued "so we don't have the rights to make some decision"

"But when you leave she—"Naruto can't continue was he was trying to explain. "sorry…"

"….." Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Sir Kakashi asked me to help him to his mission" Naruto said.

"hn?" asked Sasuke.

"I want to go today to the Spring Village to see and talk to Sakura but I can do that because of that"

"Naruto remember what Kakashi-sensei told to us last night, we are shinobi now" Sasuke said.

"I know but Sasuke teme… ok!!" Naruto lowered his head.

"…." Sasuke didn't say anything.

When they both finished eating their ramen Naruto decided to meet Kakashi to know more about their mission. While Sasuke decided to take a little walk maybe he want to relax his mind.

"I don't know when I will be going back" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Maybe I need to take also a long time mission too" Sasuke said.

"That was good for you"

"Hn" Sasuke gave him a smirked.

"So long" Naruto said while walking away from Sasuke and raising his hand.

Sasuke stared to his disappearing figured. And then he remembers again the image of Sakura when she leave them in the waterfalls. He starts to walk in the opposite street.

That time it was autumn in Konoha. Cherry blossoms were falling along the streets. He decided to sit in the bench under one of the cherry blossom tree. But before that he saw the group of Kiba and Shikamaru. They were having conversation about Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!!" Ino greeted him.

"We heard about Sakura" Choji said.

"She was sent to the Spring Hidden village right?" asked Kiba.

Sasuke nodded only his head.

"She was sent there because she was a good medic-nin" Shino said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ino.

"The Spring Hidden village was having diseases that almost killing their people" Shino explain "that's why master Tsunade sent Sakura there. She wants Sakura help the Spring village."

"Sakura was a very good medic ninja" Hinata said "Master Tsunade knew that Sakura was the only person who can help the village."

"That's right Hinata" Ino said.

"So Sasuke…" Shikamaru said "did you give her a good goodbye?"

"She didn't tell to me and Naruto about this" he explains while acting to walk away from them.

"What?" Ino asked.

"She didn't even say goodbye to us" Sasuke continued while walking away from them.

The six were left not knowing what he was meant. Sasuke sit to the bench under the cherry blossom tree. The cherry blossoms were falling to him. And then he saw again the image of Sakura. The cherry blossoms made him remember her. He raised his head to look up to the sky. His mind was still disturbed by her. He doesn't know the reason about this.

"Hn" he sighed.

He wants to relax his mind disturbed by her. But there was nothing happened. He can also still feel the headache he have last night. The day without her was not comfortable as when she was there. Maybe because he knew the reason why Sakura leave the Konoha and her situation there in the Spring Hidden Village. And then again there are questions starting to float again to his mind.

"What she was doing now?" his mind asked.

And then he asked this. "Did she also disturbed by me?"

Sasuke gave his self a smirk. He closes his eyes but Sakura's image was still there. He wants to do something. Something for her. He knew to his self that if he can't do anything for her, he was lock to this situation. Even with hesitation to his self and the feelings towards to her, he needs to do something for her. And then a decision was made. He starts to walk home and fix his things.

When he got his lunch he decided to leave the Konoha for a while. While closing his apartment's door he said to his self.

"Maybe Naruto will get mad at me" he said.

And then he starts to walk. This time he was so determined for his decision. He knew that this was the best thing he can do for her and also to his self. He still didn't know what he was going to do there and to say why he was there. He decided to his self to think about these things when he arrived there. Even though he knew to his self that for a person like him it was hard for him to think about those things.

**Hidden Spring Village**

"_Did he miss her too… the most beautiful smile ever seen to his life…I believe in you, not only me but also the people in this village…"_

After Sakura leave the two boys in the waterfalls, without saying any words to them she decided to make a bunshin of her. She wants to pretend her bunshin to be her as long as they know that it was only her bunshin. She knows that Sasuke was the first person who can figure it out.

"What if he know it, what shall I do?" the bunshin asked.

"You're wise, I know that you can handle it" Sakura said to her bunshin.

"Do you have any idea what they will do when they know it?" the bunshin asked again "especially Sasuke-kun"

"Well…" Sakura said "I don't have, but actually I want to know what he will be going to do" the image of a sad girl was seen to her face.

"You know Sasuke-kun" the bunshin said "maybe he will do nothing" she lowered her face.

"Yeah…your right"

And then a long silence was filled the area. But it broke by Sakura.

"So I need to go" she said

"Is that your final decision?" the bunshin asked.

"The Spring Hidden Village is waiting. I know you can make it. Just tell them what I said to you when they already know it. Good luck!!" she said to her bunshin while running away to it.

"Sakura…" the bunshin muttered while staring to her disappearing figured. "Good luck too!!"

She knew that Sakura have no choice but to do this.

"Ok!! This is it!!" the bunshin said to her self and then she start to go to the meeting place.

While Sakura headed to the team of anbu and medical ninja that she will going to companion to the Spring village. The anbu needed there for their protection and some medical ninja that will be going to help her.

"Are you ready?" one of the anbu asked.

"Yes!" Sakura answered.

"Ok! Lets go!" one of the medical ninja said.

The team was arrived to the Spring Hidden Village before the midnight strike. Because of being tired they decided to begin their mission tomorrow. But Sakura cannot find the reason to make her deal to her pillows. Her mind was floating blankly straight to the ceiling of her room.

"I need to take a rest" she muttered.

^sigh^

"My new world is starting tomorrow" she said to her self "the Spring village now was on my hand. Sakura you can do it. Just believe to your self. They all need you." And then she paused. She remembered her friends she leave in Konoha, Naruto especially Sasuke.

"What did he do when he knew it?" Sakura know that this time they knew that it was only her bunshin.

^sigh^

"I know she told them what I said to her" she was pointing her bunshin.

And then she saw the image of Sasuke.

"What did Sasuke-kun do when he knew that I leave the Konoha?" she asked to her self. Deep in her, she wants to know if Sasuke will miss her too like the miss she has for him.

And then she buried her face to the pillow.

Sakura got up early in the morning because actually she didn't have to sleep. She stretches her arms on look the view of the village to her window.

"Good morning!" she said to the village.

There is a little girl saw and heard her that's why she also greeted Sakura.

"Good morning!" the little girl said to her.

She gave her a smile then the little girl smile back at her.

She looks up the sky and said "good morning Konoha!! Good morning Naruto!! Good morning Sasuke-kun!!"

And then she smells the fresh air of the village. Even though the village has diseases the air was still fresh and clean.

"Ok Sakura this it!!" she said to her self "you can do it!!"

She was cheering up her self because Naruto was not there to cheer her.

She started the day by checking the people who have been affected by the diseases. She told the villagers that they need to listen to her so that they can be all cure.

"How long you been in this situation?" she asked one of the patient.

"It was almost been a three months" the patient answered him and then begins to cough.

Sakura gave his back a massage that made him feel relax and it stops the cough.

"You need to take a lot of rest and never skip to take the medicine that I will give to you" she said to the patient.

"Thank you" the patient said to her with teary eyes.

Sakura gave him a smile and then one of another patient mother came to her.

"Please I begging you" the mother said "please help my son"

"Where is he?" she asked.

The lady brought Sakura in her house where her son was. At first sight, his son was unconscious.

"Can you hear me?" she asked the boy.

The boy opened his eyes and look to Sakura.

"My name was Sakura" she said to the boy.

"Please Ms. Sakura help me" the boy said to her almost whispering the words.

"Don't worry I'm here to help you" she said. "

"Thank you!"

"You need to be brave so that you will soon get out that bed" she told to the boy.

"I'm so tired dealing with this bed for a long time" he said to her.

"You need patience, actually I have a friend that was full of patience" it was Naruto that she was saying.

"I will take a lot of patience, I promise!" the boy promised to her.

"Well… that's good" she said

"By the why my name was Yu" he said.

"Nice to meet you" she said while giving him a smile.

"That was the most beautiful smile I ever seen in my life" he told to Sakura.

Sakura stared to him for seconds, and then said "thank you!"

After that, Yu was fall to sleep again. Sakura gave the medicine to his mother and said some notes to her.

After checking the affected person in the village then she checked the unaffected persons.

"Did you notice something wrong about you?" Sakura asked the little girl.

"No!" the little girl said. It was the same little girl who was greeted her in the morning.

"Well, that's great but you still need to take good care of yourself" Sakura said.

"Ok…" she muttered "your name was Sakura right?"

"Yes! My name was Sakura and you are?" she asked the little girl.

"My name was Mio" the little girl answered.

"That was a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" she said to the girl.

"Thank you!" the little girl said "my father told me that you're here in our village to help us. He also said that you're the one that will be going to help the sick people, you're here to cure them"

"Well Mio…" Sakura said "I hope I can help your village"

"No Ms. Sakura!" she said to Sakura "I know you can do it! You are the only person that can help us. You just need to believe to yourself"

After saying that, Sakura was stared to her for seconds.

"You can!" Mio said "because I believe in you. Not only me but also the people in this village"

"Thank you Mio" Sakura said while giving the little girl a smile she always do.

Sakura was so surprised to the expression of the villagers to her.

**So give me a reason**

"_The cold breeze was touching her skin…the sound of the wind was melody to her ears… and then a shadow was walking towards to her…I finally found you"_

After checking the affected and unaffected person in the village then Sakura analyze the village situation and the diseases to it. She wants to start to make the right medicine to its diseases in a short period of time. She knew that if its not, maybe the whole village will be affected soon.

"So this it…" Sakura muttered while reading the data.

"We have almost five hundred person that affected by the diseases" one of the medic ninja said.

"Did we all check them this day?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" the medic ninja answered "they were some few that still checking"

"And we have seven hundred unaffected person" another medic said.

"That was good news" Sakura said to the medic ninja.

"Did you need some help about that Sakura?' the medic ninja asked.

"No thanks!" she replied while still reading.

"Just always remember Sakura that were send in this mission because to help you" the medic ninja said "you don't need to push yourself"

"I know that" finally looking to them "don't worry about me"

"The entire village was now in your hand" medic ninja said "but does not mean you don't need to care of yourself

"Sakura we are medical ninja and it means that were prone to the things that surrounds us like diseases" another medic said.

"Thanks for the concern!" and then she back reads the data.

The two medic ninja leave Sakura alone. After that Sakura gave herself a long sigh then she back herself from reading the data. Sakura was so focus to what she was reading. She even didn't notice that she took it for the long time.

Time past and the pink hair girl medic ninja didn't notice it. She didn't even know that it was time for dinner. She didn't even take her lunch because being busy checking the villagers.

The pink hair girl medic ninja interrupted by the knock on its room.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Sakura!" said the ninja knocking in her room.

But Sakura didn't mind him.

"Are you still there?" the ninja asked.

"Yes!" she shouted to the ninja outside in her room.

"It is time for dinner!" the ninja replied.

After hearing that Sakura look at the clock in her table. It was 7:30 pm.

"I even didn't notice that the moon was already smiling at the sky" she said to herself.

"You need to take your dinner" said the ninja.

"Ok! I will!" she answered.

After that the ninja leave her again.

Actually she likes to skip to eat again, her dinner. But she heard that her stomach was growling. And then she feels that it was aching.

"Oh no!" she muttered. And then she laughs.

"It sounds the same to Naruto" she muttered again. And then she decided to leave the paper works and take her dinner. She leave her room and take a walk to find maybe a restaurant to eat her dinner.

"Maybe a ramen restaurant was good" she muttered to herself while walking.

The little girl saw her and called her. It was Mio.

"Ms. Sakura!" Mio called Sakura.

"Oh Mio!" she saw Mio.

"Where are you going?" the little girl asked her.

"ahhhmmm… finding a restaurant where I can take my dinner" Sakura answer. She bends her knees so that the little girl can reach her.

"I know a good place" Mio said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Follow me!" Mio said while grabbing her arms.

The two went to the Mio's house.

"Papa!" Mio greeted her father.

"Mio!" the father said.

"I'm with someone" Mio said.

"Who is it?" the father asked.

"Ms. Sakura!" she called Sakura.

"Good evening sir!" Sakura greeted.

"Ms. Sakura it was our house and this is my fathered" Mio said.

Sakura glanced to Mio's father.

"And father, this is Ms. Sakura. She was one of the medic ninja that will help our village" Mio explained.

"Really?" the father asked Sakura.

"Yes Sir!" Sakura replied.

"And she was here to our house because she was finding a place where he can take her dinner" Mio continued.

"You are in the right place" the father said to Sakura.

"Yes!" continued Mio "my father was a good cook. You can take your dinner here."

"Oh well…" Sakura cannot find the words to say "thank you!"

"Great!" Mio said.

Then Sakura take her dinner to the Mio's house. Mio and her father were not affected by the diseases.

"Thanks for the dinner" Sakura said.

"You're always welcome" the father said.

"Goodnight Ms. Sakura!" Mio said.

"Goodnight!" after saying that Sakura leave Mio's house and back to her room.

When she back she saw the papers in her table and decided to back to work. She doesn't want to waste her time.

Again, time past without noticing it by her.

^sigh^

And then she looks to her clock. It was 12:30 of the morning. She was so tired but not her mind and determination to finish what she was doing. She takes a look to the moon seen in her window. She decided to take a little break, she walk outside to breath some air.

It was full moon, that's why its beauty was clearly seen. The whole place was so quiet and peaceful because the whole village was sleeping except her. You didn't even notice that the village was on a problem.

Sakura like that moment, the cold breeze was touching her gentle skin. The sound of the wind was a melody for her ear. It helps her to relax her mind from the worrying she has. But it cannot take away Sasuke to her mind. Sasuke was disturbing her from the start of the day. She kept thinking if Sasuke remember her, what he was doing this time, if he was sleeping right now.

She pauses for a moment and take a deep sigh.

After that she continues to walk but she sees a shadow of someone walking towards to her. Her heartbeat begins to beat past. She doesn't know what the reason is. When finally that someone reaches the light of the moon Sakura's heartbeat was beat so past and her eyes widen.

"Sasuke-kun…" she muttered to herself.

"I finally find you" Sasuke said.

"Wait!" Sakura close her eyes and shakes her heads. After that she look again to the place where Sasuke standing.

"It was real, it is not only my illusion" she said to herself.

"…." Sasuke remained silent.

"What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"…." Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Sasuke-kun!!" she shouted to him.

Sasuke give her only a smirked.

"Did Naruto with you?" Sakura asked again.

"No! He is not with me" finally Sasuke speak up.

"So Sasuke-kun why you're here?" she asked again.

"How long you been staying in this village?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know…" Sakura answered "nobody knows how long I've been staying…."

Sasuke was not saying anything after that question but he was staring to Sakura. He cannot find the right words to say to Sakura. So he decide to left her and back to Konoha. He was acting to turn his back and walk away to her but Sakura asked a question again.

"Will you wait for me until I back to Konoha?" Sakura asked him.

"I don't have any reason…" he said to Sakura with a cold voice. He didn't even face her.

"your annoying" Sasuke said to sakura.

"Ok…" Sakura said while tears falling down on her cheeks. She hates herself because she knew already that Sasuke didn't care for her. She felt so stupid when she asked him that question.

Sasuke begins to walk away from her. His footsteps echoed to her mind that makes her much hate herself. But the footsteps gone, she thought that Sasuke was already far from her. But then a voice was heard.

"So give me a reason…" Sasuke said looking at her straight but still have cold eyes.

Sakura raised her head and look at him. And she muttered again and again.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kin….Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun"

And then Sakura run towards to Sasuke and hug him. Her sobbing was heard by Sasuke. After that Sasuke hug her back.

They were look so sweet together with the moon that seems happy for what did he witness that night. They didn't even care the cold breeze of the wind. Sasuke and Sakura stay in that moment for almost minutes.

**The Jacket**

"_One year had past… the reason was still unknown… a pink hair girl was wearing a jacket that was a strange for everyone…"_

Days are past, it's been one year when she leave the Konoha village and went to the spring village. Everything seems so normal for everyone.

Her blond hair fox boy was almost six month leave the same village. He was with the mission together of Jaraiya, one of the three Sanin. They are taking some information for Asekagure; it was a group of merciless ninja. It was like the group of the Akatsuki.

And her friend with the black hair and a symbol of fan on his dress was also leave the village but only for four months. He never wasted his time, when he was not in the mission, he was on training. And when if he was in the mission, he gathered extra information that he knew that it will help him someday. He also helps his best friend, the fox boy, by gathering information to his missions about the Asekagure. He was now one of the choices to be the next anbu captain.

This time the two boys are in the Konoha, not doing anything. So they decided to see each other again together with they sensei Kakashi. Their meeting place was the same place, in the bridge. And always the same Kakashi was late again. Sasuke and Naruto were again waiting him.

"Did him this time will he be on time" Naruto muttered again.

"…" Sasuke stood silently.

"Hell him" Naruto was frowning.

They still the same, even if one year past, or should say four years past when referring to their first meeting. Naruto was still the Konoha's loudest ninja and Sasuke was still the three seconds expression boy.

Then a two by passers came. They are having a noisy chat.

"Do you know the Spring village?" one of the by passers asked.

"Yes! I know that why?" the other one asked.

"Do you know that diseases was almost killing it villagers?"

"Oh really?"

"Yah! So that's why are Hokage sent there are medic ninjas to help the village"

"Well that's good"

"But did you know that the team of medic ninja sent there was lead only by a chunin?"

"A chunin?"

"Well yes… but not a ordinary chunin medic ninja, she was personally trained by our Hokage"

"So I see…"

"And many thought it would take a long time before the village was totally recover to that diseases"

"I think too"

"Well you are all wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"They said, base of the reports, the village was totally full recovered"

"Oh how?"

"It is because of the chunin medic ninja, they said that day and night she was working. She didn't waste her time. She did all the medicine they used. She made the village to survive to its problem"

"Wow! She was great!"

"The Konoha was lucky to have a medic ninja like her"

"Your right!"

And then a familiar voice is heard.

"So Sakura was talk of the town now" Kakashi said.

"Finally…" Naruto muttered.

"Sorry for bein—"Kakashi stop because Naruto said.

"Pervert!" before he was saying this word to sir Kakashi together with Sakura.

"Naruto no! No! Don't say that" Kakashi said.

Naruto gave him a smirked.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Kakashi.

"Ok!!" Naruto said almost shouting the word.

Sir Kakashi gave his self a sigh. But actually he misses his team.

The three headed to the ichuraku ramen.

"Naruto!" the owner greeted.

"Three ramen please" said Naruto to the owner.

"Ok right a way!" the owner replied.

"Because sir Kakashi was late he was the one who will pay of this" Naruto said to sir Kakashi.

"Huh" Kakashi said.

Naruto was only gave him a wide smile.

Sir Kakashi was gave his self again a long sigh.

The owner gave their ramen.

"So your friend was a great one" said the owner to Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke said.

"Your medic-nin friend" the owner continued "the one who has a pink hair. She did great to the Spring village."

"Ahh…" Sasuke's three seconds expression.

"Her name was Sakura right?"

"Yes!" answered by Naruto "she was the greatest medic ninja"

"That's true! She saves hundred lives"

Naruto swallow the ramen very past so that he can say.

"That was her way for being a ninja" and gave a wide smile.

"Hahahaha…" the owner laugh.

After they ate their ramens and made some talks, the three decided to back to their works. Now Sasuke was walking alone. And while walking he heard a conversation of the vendor and its costumer that made him to stop from walking.

"Did you see that girl?" the vendor asked.

"Huh?" the costumer said.

"There was a girl now on are village wearing a jacket with the symbol of fan" the vendors explained.

"Symbol of fan? That was the symbol of the Uchiha clan right?"

"Yes!"

After hearing that Sasuke's eyes widen.

"But the Uchiha was only exist because of a boy and not a girl" the customer said.

"Yes!" the vendor answered "that's why it so strange why that girl wearing a dress having the symbol of Uchiha"

Sasuke run towards the vendor.

"huh" the vendor said.

"Where did that girl last seen?" asked Sasuke to the vendor.

"Well she was walking on the market a lone" the vendor answered.

Then Sasuke quickly run to search the girl.

"He was the member of the Uchiha clan"

"Yah!" the vendor replied "maybe he wants to ask the girl why he was wearing their symbol"

The market was crowded by the people. Sasuke was still finding the girl until he saw a jacket with the symbol of their clan.

"She's…" he muttered.

He follows the girl. And he saw the girl stop from walking and saw her best friend hug the girl.

"She's back…" he muttered again. He was standing now a bit far from them.

Naruto saw Sasuke and called him.

"Sasuke teme!"

And then the girl turned around to see who he was calling. The strange girl was Sakura. Her and Sasuke eyes staring to each other. And then Sakura start to run towards to Sasuke. The jacket he was wearing was off to her.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said when he hugs Sasuke so tight.

"So your back" Sasuke said.

"Yah" her tears were starting to fall.

Then Sasuke hugs her back and asked "are you going to leave again?"

Sakura raised her head to face Sasuke because Sasuke was taller than her.

"Give me a reason Sasuke-kun" Sakura said to Sasuke.

And then Sasuke kiss her in the lips.

Sakura was shocked and especially Naruto. The only thing Naruto can do was to pick up the jacket from the ground.

"Is that enough" Sasuke asked Sakura after kissing her.

"Yes!" Sakura replied and hug him again.

When Sasuke went to the Spring village that night and asked Sakura to give him a reason to wait her. Sakura got his jacket and said to Sasuke that he will wait for her so that he can get back his jacket.  
ohh..

what you think please review...

the story is already finish but i still need your reviews tnx tnx..


End file.
